Secret musings
by unspoiled rini
Summary: Someone reflects on their seceret feelings for shuichi shindou.
1. Default Chapter

SECRET MUSINGS  
  
BY LUNA-SAMA AKA UNSPOILEDRINI DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GRAVIATAION (AT LEAST NOT THE RIGHTS HEH BUT I WILL OWN THE ANIME SOON ) CAUSE IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WORKING MY BUTT OFF TRYING TO FIND A JOB. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND OF COURSE ENJOY THIS FIC.  
  
I don't quite know when it happened. Only that it did. They say that love has a way of sneaking up on you. Of rearing it's not so ugly head when you least expect it. And I for one can personally say amen to that. For you see I have been struck by cupid's destructive arrow of love. Now it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I were single. But I'm not for crying out loud. I am happily married..... or at least I thought I was. What also gets to me is the person I feel in love with. His name? Shuichi Shindou. Yes I have fallen in love with the last person I thought I ever would fall in love with. At first I thought that he was just another immature little punk trying to make it big with his mullet haired friend and their 2 bit band. But as time wore on those feelings begin to change. The harder he worked the more determined he became. However he did have his troubles. They came in the form of a blonde cold-hearted writer by the name of Uesugi Eiri-sama also know as Yuki Eiri-sama. Too many times have I had to watch his heart get broken by that man only to have him go crawling back to him. Shui-kun deserves more than that. And yes I called him Shui-kun get over it. sigh but there is nothing I can do because I am not the one who makes him happy. Yuki is. But that doesn't mean that I can't do my damnedest to make it stay that way. People have often told me that I am a great master negotiator. So as long as I am able to convince Yuki to keep him happy there should be no trouble. And believe you me I have my ways. To many it may only seem that I am doing this for Bad Luck but I know otherwise. For I live to see him smile. Even if it's a tear stained one. Maybe it's for the best that he doesn't know my true feelings for him. Because knowing him and the half- baked baka ideas he tends to get he would break up with Yuki just to please me. And I can't have that can I? No matter how much I would like that. For a depressed Shuichi equals a writer's block Shichi. Heh but I highly doubt that would ever happen. He's too attached to Yuki. I don't know why that thought leaves such a bitter taste in my mouth. Because like I said I am married. I have someone who loves me for who I am and yet I am not sastified. Why is that? Why did he have to have such an effect on me that I am willing to throw it all away to show him what true passion is if only for one night? Great now that image is going to be stuck with me all night. Not that it's a bad image but it just goes to show I'm hanging out with Ryuichi much too much. I'm becoming a perv. Hmmm I wonder if Shui-kun goes for that kind of thing. Gah!! Bad thought!! Bad thought!! Bad yummy thoughts!!! At this rate I'm going to have to take a cold shower tonight again. Speak of the devil here he comes now with Nakano-kun and Fujisaki-kun.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I ask noting his extreme lack of energy. Hiro shrugged. "Just the usual he had a fight with Yuki so now he's in a writers slump." I note with a cool gaze that Shuichi looks more upset than usual. Maybe I should cancel their interview. "No Problem. Buck up. I need you in all smiles Shindou-kun. You guys have a very important interview in the next few minutes. Music agents from around the world will be there." I state with confidence. For I shall take care of Yuki-san and he will make Shui- kun happy again or my name isn't...........................  
  
Heh well it's done my first gravie fic. Who do you think it is? For those who guess right u shall receive a free complementary hug from the mystery love them self. I shall reveal who it is in the next chapter. And do not worry I haven't forgotten about A Crystal Destiny Revised. It's just that I've been in a majorly bad writer's slump for the past few months mostly because everything that I typed was lost on my compie when it got another virus. Anyhoo I've finally found the inspiration to write again so I shall promptly begin again on that fic. Till chapter two this is the lovely female inu-youkai Luna saying ja ne for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Suing me make Kumoguro cry. So please spare the cute bunny some grief by not suing me for something I don't own.

A.N: Welp boys and girls, yuris and yaois here it is Part 2 of Secret Musings. Sorry it took so long to get out but . computers are evil. Anyhoo on with the fic.

SECRET MUSINGS

Part II

So here I am facing off with the enemy. Yuki Eiri. It's the middle of the night and the wind is blowing. That look in his eyes. The one that so many claim is the look if a killer. It makes me want to laugh. He lights his cigarette and takes a drag, his eyes never leaving mine.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks me. "Did the baka send you? Or his junkie friend?" he asks sarcastically.

"Neither." I answer. "That baka as you refer to him is currently in the hospital. Attempted suicide." I elaborate at his grunt.

"Look if you're here to get me to take him back when he gets out of the hospital, don't waste your breath…"

"Oh trust me that's the last thing I'm here for." I cut him off. "I am here to tell you to stay away from Suhichi. Far far away."

"And if I don't?" he glowered at me.

I merely smirked back as I pulled my Winchester gun and shot at him the bullet barely missing him leaving a thin red bloodline. "Then I'll show you what a true killer is like." I chuckle darkly as his eyes register shock.

"Oh yes I know all about that Eiri Yuki-san" I sneered. "And let me tell you a scared 10 year old punk that kills in self-defense is not nor ever will be a killer."

I chuckle harder as he grabs my shirt collar ready to pummel me into the ground. He froze however when he felt the cool barrel of my gun pressed into his back all signs of amusement gone from my face like a ghost in the wind. We stood there in that position for a good ten minutes our blonde hair mingling, and electric blue clashing with molten gold.

"You would do wise to let me go Eiri Yuki." I say with a deadly calm.

The younger man lets me go and takes a few steps back but this time I keep my gun out and trained on him.

"Why?" he asks me with a frown. "If not for him or his junkie punk friend then why?"

I wanted to laugh out loud in fact I did. "Why?" I ask him between laughs before I calm down to regain the upper hand of the situation. "If you have to ask that Eiri Yuki then it's obvious that you have never truly been in love."

My eyes take a far away look as I see his pink haired face smiling looking so much like Ryuichi yet at the same time not. "Yes I admit, though I'm married and though I have a kid, I found myself falling in love with him. And I would do anything to keep him happy. Even if it means at the very least having your ass thrown in jail."

I fake pouted at yet another surprised look from him. "Aww come now Eiri-san. You have to give me more credit than that. The bruises may not be there anymore but the scars (I tap my head as I say this) will be there forever. And I hear that Japanese law doesn't take kindly to any abuse…especially the abuse of the public's favorite j-rock singer. So I suggest you watch you step dear Eiri Yuki-san. Because I have eyes and ears everywhere."

I turned and began to walk away from our little midnight rendezvous. I heard him say, "You can't do that." However, I didn't even stop as I said to him over my shoulder. "I'm Claude K Winchester, USA Secret Service, and Bad Luck's manager. I can do anything I want. And you know what there's not a damn thing you can do about it." With that said I continued to walk away leaving a dumb found and in my opinion fucking jerk-off Eiri Yuki in my wake.

THE END

Well there you have it. The mysterious person was indeed our favorite gun happy manager K. I dedicate this fic to all those who guessed K and Ryuichi rewards you with a big sloppy kawaii kiss Chakura Silverone, and Sakaki04, a half sloppy kiss to Flokie who kinda guessed right, and to my awesome muse-sama, Vera-sama, a extremely kawaii kiss from Kumoguro. Thanks again everyone and be sure to read some of my other fics also. Arigato this is Luna-sama aka unspoiledrini bouncing off with a big "PIKA NA NO DA!"


End file.
